Who Knew Vampires Take The Bus
by vamplova21
Summary: It all started with a meeting on a bus, who knew we would become roommates and...well I guess I wouldn't call us friends.Now my life is even more complicated with my vampire father in the picture and unwanted feelings for Eric.
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer: No I don't own True Blood otherwise I wouldn't be sitting her writing fan fics about Eric now would I._

Prologue

I seriously need to get my license I thought as I walked down the street heading towards the bust stop. If I had my license, I wouldn't have to wait a half hour every night for the bus or better yet, I could just quit my job, be like a normal teenager, and just ask their parents for money. I thought of calling my dad and asking him for an allowance and snorted, getting him to send child support for me was hard enough I doubt he would want to pay any more than he had to.

Finally seeing the bus stop, I dragged my sore feet until collapsing on the bench pulling my bag off my shoulder and throwing it next to me. I reached a side pocket, grabbed a rubber band, and pulled my thick curly hair into a high ponytail on the top of my head. I sighed thinking about how terrible my hair must have looked before the ponytail. Though I normally loved warm weather, I hated Louisiana because it came with humidity and when my normally wavy hair was exposed to it, my hair turned into an afro if not in a braid or ponytail all the time. Grabbing my ipod from my pants pocket, I put the buds in my ear and began scrolling through the songs finally setting on one. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back and mouthed the lyrics to the song, so wrapped up in the song I didn't notice a man and woman heading towards the bus stop from across the street. I jerked forward, ear buds falling out, turning my head towards the person who tapped me on the shoulder.

A woman stood before at least 5' 6" and dressed in a black leather corset dress. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a neat bun, I vaguely wondered how much hairspray she put in it keep it looking so in place, around her neck was a black beaded necklace. Her eyelids were covered in a black shadow and her lips were a dark red, which were currently placed in a smirk.

"Will you move your bag?"

From the way she said it sounded more like a command than a suggestion. Nodding I grabbed my bag quickly and put on the ground next to me. Turning towards her I opened my mouth to apologize when my attention was grabbed by her companion.

Tall. That is all I could think. Tall. He was much taller than my barely five feet frame. Blonde hair that went to his shoulders, light blue eyes, and a black suit on.

"Sorry usually I'm the only one waiting for the bus this late." I explained waiving my hands towards the empty street.

"Why are you out this late? Young girls shouldn't be out this late…bad things can happen." The blonde woman said as she and her companion took a seat next to me.

"I work." I replied, remembering my mother words to never give out more information than you had to. Luckily before she could say anything more the bus pulled up to the curb. I jumped and grabbed my bag and stuffed my ipod back in my pants pocket. The woman and man were already walking into the bus, following them I walked up the steps.

"Hi Fred." I said to the regular bus driver. Fred was a guy a couple years older than I was and drove the bus this late so he could go to the community college. He was a little on the short side and had curly red hair.

"Hey Evolette." He replied pulling out onto the road and heading towards my destination. I sat down in the second row behind him.

"So how has it been?" I asked him

"It's been ok…that vampire bar off of Industrial Drive was raided by the cops though. Saw them when I was driving past." He replied never taking his eyes off the road.

I rolled my eyes, of course they raided Fangtasia. Though the vampires had been out in the open for a couple years now the prejudice against them was at an all time high. It didn't help that not all vampires were happy about being out in the open and they had their past working against them.

"I wonder if something actually happened there or if someone just called the cops on them because they don't like them." I wondered aloud.

"There has to be some truth to the stories out there. And Reverend Newlin dying in that crazy accident has the Fellowship in an uproar. The Fellowship is saying that they killed them…and you know I believe them."

"You might want to keep your opinions to your self when it's just speculation and not truth you're talking about."

I jumped forgetting the man and woman from the bust stop. I turned around and my breath caught in my throat. They were sitting directly behind and they weren't human. Both their fangs were out and they were glaring over my should at Fred.

"Vampires take the bus?" It blurted out of my mouth before I could stop. I just assumed since vampires were so old they would have accumulated money over the years and would drive in fancy cars or at least own a car. They both turned their eyes toward me both retracting their fangs.

"Evie here's your stop." Fred said turning around. His face was pale and he was frowning at me.

I picked my bag up and waved at Fred and got off the bus. I turned around and watched the bus pull out, and sitting at the rear window was the male vampire smirking and waving.

Frowning I walked over to the small blue house across from the bus stop. I walked past the gate up the steps and got my key from my pocket and unlocked the door and walked in.

_a/n: Hi everyone this is my first actual fan fiction so be gentle and before you say it yes I suck at writing but this is for fun and no she's not a Mary Sue and yes I read the books before they were popular. yes and I would love it if you gave me some reviews or at least tried to tell me how I did Oh yeah this is just the prolouge I have the next chapter outlined and will post it when I get some review and alerts so please give this fic a chance._


	2. Chapter 1 Good Or Bad?

_Disclaimer: No I don't own Eric or True Blood but I do own copies of the book series…Go Team Eric!_

Sighing I closed the door and turned both locks barring the outside world if only for the night. I turned around and scanned the small living room for life. On the couch lay my tabby cat Mishka curled up on one of the arms. I dropped my bag on the floor and headed over to her.

"Hey girl." I cooed stroking her head.

"Evie, is that you?" My mother called out from the kitchen. I frowned, why was my mother in the kitchen? For the safety of everyone she never cooked. Sniffing the air for smoke I walked past the small living room into the even smaller kitchen.

Tucked into a corner was a small oven, next to it an off-white fridge. In the corner across from the oven sat a small table, surrounded by two small stools. My mother sat on one of the stools braiding her waist length black hair. Her long pale fingers wove her hair into the braid seamlessly. She turned in her seat smiling as she tied of the end of her braid.

"Hey honey how was work?" my mom asked me as she headed over to the small oven and revealed a veggie pizza. Smiling to myself I remembered her vow to become a vegetarian after visiting the PETA website. I walked past her to the table and sat down on the other stool, relishing the felling of getting off my feet.

"Terrible, Mr. Mills yelled at me for not giving a little boy a late fee when he dropped off his book fifteen minutes past the cut off time." I said referring to anal attentive librarian I worked for. The library was my dream job; I could check out four books at once and spent the weekends surrounded by books. It wasn't that I didn't have friends or anything I just loved the fact that book could take you anywhere you wanted to go, no matter how rich or poor, ugly or beautiful, or young or old.

"Well don't judge him to harshly he probably still lives with his mother." she replied with a straight face as she put the pizza back in the oven. She flicked the oven mitt on the counter and joined me on the other stool.

"I wonder how he brings girls home."

"He doesn't that's the problem." she said with a cheeky grin. I shuddered at the thought of how awkward it must be when he goes on dates and explains where he lives. It wasn't that he was bad looking or anything, he was okay for a guy in his forties, no bald spot or beer belly. Then he opened his mouth and it usualy went downhill from there.

"So anything else happen today?" She asked as she went to check on the pizza once more.

"There were vampires on the bus today." I said bending down to take my worn sneakers off.

"They ride the bus?"

"That's exactly what I said. Though they didn't answer because it was my stop and I had to get off. I don't think Fred likes vampires though. That's how I found out they were vampires though because he was saying that he thought the vampires killed Reverend Newlin." I said watching her pull the pizza out of the oven. Its smell reached my nose and my mouth immediately started to water. Mom reached into the utensil drawer and pulled out the pizza cutter and began to slice the pizza.

"In any case Evie I'd like you stay away from them. Just because True Blood came out it doesn't mean they stopped drinking from people." she said as the put a couple slices of pizza on some plates. She walked over to me and put a plate in front of me.

"I thought you supported them mom. You know equal rights and all that jazz." I said as she sat next to me.

"I think they're like humans, some are good and some are bad. I mean if someone read our history books they would think we're monsters too by some of the stuff we've done." she replied as she started eating her pizza. I followed her lead and ate my pizza thinking of the guy vampire from the bus, wondering what category he fell in. Good or Bad?

_a/n: this is a short chapter that I did in like twenty minutes because I've had an amazing response to this story so I decided to give you guys something. So Evie and Eric meet formally in the next chapter. No Evie doesn't have any special powers she isn't super smart or anything special like that she's just a regular girl. And she's seventeen. The last chapter started when Pam and Eric left Fangtasia after meeting Sookie and I was wondering where they went and this story popped up in my head. The next chapter probably will be put up by Friday at the most. Thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and story alerted this fic you guys seriously kick ass!_


	3. Chapter 2 Fangtasia

_Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or the sexiness that is known as Eric Northman…nor Harry Potter._

My alarm clock woke me the next day, precisely at six a.m. like ever other morning. Groaning I rolled onto my stomach and reached over to my nightstand to turn the alarm off. For a few minutes I laid there thinking about what I had planned, I had to be at the library in a half an hour and then MoMo and I were supposed to see a movie; the last thought had me fully awake. MoMo; who was my best friend since moving here six months ago, was my soul mate we had everything in common from music to books to guys, which was somewhat weird seeing, as he was gay. I winced thinking of the third degree he was probably going to give me for not calling him last night, but with the whole vampire encounter and how tired I was it just slipped my mind. Sighing softly; I thought it was better to just get it over with and start the day no matter how scary the prospect of best friends were, I pushed my yellow comforter off of my body and got up. Shivering slightly from my feet hitting the cold hard wood floor, I walked towards my door. Heading into the hallway, I walked past my mother's room into the small bathroom.

Turning the light on, I squinted my eyes from the sudden light, headed towards the small heater between the tub and the sink, and turned it on. Waiting as it heated up I turned towards the mirror above the sink and immediately winced. I was definitely not a morning person. My black hair looked like a birds nest, my normally brown skin was so pale I could has passed for white, and my green eyes looked glassy and had bags underneath them. I stared in the mirror for a little while trying to see the resemblance between me and mother besides the same green eyes. My father was Cuban and my mother half Japanese and half Irish, and while most would think that would become a beautiful mixture in a child something went wrong with me. My eyes always were too large; looking like I was constantly surprised; my hair was too thin and did not know whether it wanted to be straight or curly, my nose a bit too wide, and my lips a bit too big. The only redeeming feature was that I had beautiful coffee colored skin.

Finally realizing that the bathroom was warmed up enough I went and turned on the shower; beginning my morning ritual. After letting the water heat up, I stripped and stepped into the shower, pulling the red shower curtain behind me. After a few minutes of letting the water pound on my back, I began washing my hair. As I was rinsing the shampoo out of my hair, I heard a knock on the door and then the door open.

"You know that sort of ruins the point of knocking when you just open the door without waiting for an answer." I said grabbing the conditioner and pouring a good amount into my hand.

"I went through fourteen hours of labor giving birth to you and without drugs I might add, so excuse me for thinking I had the divine right to open the door without your consent." She retorted her voice a bit muffled from the shower curtain.

"Mrs. Taylor called" she said referring to the nurse she worked with at the hospital "She wants me to work tonight."

"So I won't have to ride the bus tonight?" I asked hopefully while rinsing the conditioner out.

"Yes but the hours are ten to six so you'll be staying home by yourself. So maybe you could invite MoMo over and you guys could get some take out."

"We were actually supposed to see a movie tonight but I'll ask if wants to stay over."

"Alright then." I heard the bathroom door open and close. Turning the water off I stepped out of the shower, I grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped myself in it. I grabbed a brush out of the medicine cabinet and began the process of getting the tangles out of my hair. After brushing my hair I pulled it back into one long French braid. After brushing my teeth I put on a little foundation and mascara on. I walked back down the hall and into my room. Heading over to my closet I took out a pair of black jeans and a red blouse, formal clothes for work, and then a blue tank top and jean shorts so I wouldn't have to stop by the house after work. Getting into the bra and underwear I got from my dresser, I changed into my work clothes and put my change of clothes into my small backpack. Unplugging my phone from its charger on top of the dresser, I headed out of my room. Walking down the stairs I put my phone in my pocket. Entering the kitchen I saw my mom already at the table eating a bowl of cereal, reading the paper. Smiling at her as I entered I grabbed a hot pocket from the freezer and put it in the microwave.

"You're going to in public dressed like that?" I asked, referring to the pajamas she had yet to get out of.

"I'm just dropping you off at the library; I'm not going to get out of the car." She said finishing her cereal and putting the bowl in the sink.

"Alright but if we get a flat tire you have to change it in your pj's." I said grabbing the hot pocket out of the microwave and grabbing a napkin off the counter.

"Alright then get your shoes on and we'll go." She said getting the car keys off the counter.

I followed her into the living room I grabbed my ballet flats from the rug by the door and slipped them on. Double-checking I had everything I walked out the door and off of the porch I got into the car and put on my seat belt, dropping my bag on the floor by my feet. A moment later mom opened the door and sat down, starting the car. While she put on her seatbelt, I started to eat my hot pocket, inhaling sharply as the scolding cheese and meet met my tongue.

"Argh…Jesus that's hot." I yelled.

"It says to wait two minutes for it to cool down." my mom replied pulling out of the driveway. I didn't reply, knowing she was right. It was quiet after that, me eating and mom driving. Fifteen minutes later my mom was pulling up at the library.

"Alright so when you and MoMo work out the schedule for what you're doing tonight give me a call, okay?" Mom said.

"Alright." I replied getting my backpack off the floor and getting out of the car.

"I love you." she said as I shut the door.

"Love you too." I said, not knowing if she heard me as I started walking up to the library. Walking up the stairs to the entrance of the library I heard mom pull out and head back home. Getting my keys out of my pocket I unlocked the library mental preparing myself for idiots who put books back in the wrong place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I see old man Mills isn't here today." I heard a voice say behind me.

"He's not that old." I retorted turning around to face my best friend.

MoMo was tall; almost six feet tall, he had dark brown hair that curled at his ears and big brown eyes. He was lanky, not having much muscle definition but I knew better I saw him take down a burly guy when he was making some remarks about him being gay. I didn't think he dressed much differently from straight guys; he just had better grooming habits.

"So are we still on for tonight. I mean seeing as you didn't call me last night I don't know if we're still seeing the movie." He said casually, leaning on the corner of a bookshelf. I sighed, knowing this was going to come. I finished putting all the books that had been returned to today in their proper places and got stood up, stretching.

"Sorry I was really tired and I sort of spaced. And I saw two vampires on the bus last night." casually adding the last part.

"Vampires on a bus? Don't they have cars or something, wait can't they like run super fast?" He asked, following me to the employees' room. I quickly wrote down my hours on the bulleting board and grabbed my backpack from one of the chairs in the room. I walked back out MoMo on my heels as we went towards the front of the library.

"Bye Kaycee." I said waving bye to the lady who took over the next shift. She didn't bother waving seeing as how some guy was trying to get out of a late fee.

"Anyway about the whole vampires thing." MoMo said waving a hand in front of my face, when we left the library.

"Where did you park?" I asked delaying my answer, just teasing him.

"If you don't tell me I'll just make your ass walk and I'll meet you at the theatre." He said already walking towards his Jeep. I laughed and followed him, calling his bluff.

"And to answer your question I have no idea." I said getting in the passenger seat. He started the car and quickly we were on our way to the theatre. He started to complain why I shouldn't have said anything if it was that boring. We kept that banter all the way to the movie theatre. We started to discuss what movie we were going to watch and ended up deciding on the new Harry Potter movie. Nearly three hours later we came out to find the sun had already set.

"Pfft it should be called Harry Potter and forget the Half Blood Prince this movie is a romantic comedy." I said, sorely disappointed in the newest movie of the series.

MoMo opened his mouth to defend the movie, but was interrupted by his phone going off. He looked at the id, rolled his eyes and answered.

"What now Mary?" He said. I rolled my eyes also, Mary his sister, was a few years older than we were and yet was probably dumber than us. She was a party girl and was home from college, which was surprising that she was even in college.

"Oh…yes I know where it is…ok… I'll pick her up." I frowned, his voice sounded to formal to be talking to his sister. He hung up and began walking faster to the car.

"Who was that?" I had to practically run to keep up with his long legged pace.

" The bartender from Fangtasia. Apparently she's too drunk to drive home." he muttered angrily, I didn't blame him. This wasn't the first time a bartender called him because she was too drunk to drive, though it was the first time from a vampire bar. I followed him to the car and got in.

"This is so typical Mary." he muttered under his breath as he pulled out of the theatre parking lot and onto the main road. He kept muttering under his breath while he drove. I sat back, not knowing what to say, I didn't want to lie to him and say that he was wrong and this was a one-time thing. Yet I didn't want to agree with him because it was his sister I wasn't going to bash on her, even if he was right. I sighed, there went our good night.

We arrived at Fangtasia in less than five minutes. MoMo parked the car and we got out of the car, me grabbing my bag as I got out. My heart started to pound as we got out of the car. In there were vampires, dangerous vampires. I had never really been around vampires except for the bus encounter, and even then I didn't know they were vampires except for thirty seconds and then I was off the bus. I didn't really know what to expect of them, they never really talked about themselves; the Fellowship of the Sun did that. The things they said about them didn't really help right now either, seeing they just said they drained people or made them mindless slaves.

By the time we got to the line my heart was beating in my chest. The line slowly moved forward until we were at the front. A black haired vampire wearing leather pants was standing in front of the door. He looked at MoMo and I, rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Sorry no minors." he said already looking past us. MoMo was already moving to the side ready to get out of here. It seemed I wasn't the only freaked out too.

"Wait we were called by the bartender. My friend's sister is in there and she's drunk so the bartender called us to get her." I had no clue why I said that. I vaguely remembered some dumb teenage movie and talking about word vomit. I had word vomit, why else would I have said that, I certainly didn't like Mary or want to deal with her when she was drunk.

The vampire seemed to think for a moment then waved us forward, tamping our hand with a stamp. I looked at the red ink upon my flesh, UNDER 21. I snorted, yeah as if we would be stupid enough to try to drink in there. MoMo and I walked forward into the bar and froze.

It looked like a sea of flesh and leather, was the first thing that popped into my head. It was also very crowded, I had no clue how were going to find Mary. There were vampires dancing on tables, there movements quick and jerky yet somehow graceful. None of the vampires were feeding I noticed, maybe that wasn't allowed. It wasn't that hard to tell who the humans were, they were usually staring at the vampires in awe, and it seemed all the vampires had their fangs out.

"Alright I'll go check out the dance floor you get the bar. If one of us finds her we'll call the other on our phone. Ok?" I said to MoMo, dragging his gaze off the vampires and towards me. He nodded his head and walked off towards the bar. I kept my eyes on the floor as I walked towards the dance floor, hoping not to invite any vampires. Finally breaking through the crowd, I stood next to the dance floor, trying to remain inconspicuous and yet find Mary. Searching the dance floor, I decided she wasn't there and started to edge around the dance floor when I recognized a voice.

"The girl from the bus."

I turned around and found myself looking at the female vampire from the bus. Her hair was in curls around her shoulder and she was wearing another leather dress, this one floor length and beaded. Her make up was the same, smoky eyes, and red lips.

"Yeah…hi." I said tugging at the bottom of my shorts, I suddenly felt out of place in my shorts and tank top. She seemed to notice my discomfort and smirked.

"Your presence is requested." She drawled out.

"Oh no you see-." Her look stopped me in the middle of my sentence. I followed her as she walked into the crowd, the crowd seeming to part. She walked past the dance and up onto a platform with a few chairs on it, one of the occupied. It was the other vampire from the bus, he watched me as I followed the female up onto the platform to stand in front of him. The female vampire said something to him in a different language as she went to stand behind him. He was quiet for a few moments, I began to fidget with my shorts again, wondering why he wanted my here.

"You don't smell like a fangbanger." he said. I frowned, what the hell did that mean? I showered this morning and put on deodorant before I left the house. I had been in an air-conditioned library all day, it's not like I was outside in the heat. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Ummm thanks?" It came out more a question.

"What are you doing here?" I suddenly felt defensive, why did I have to explain my actions to this arrogant ass.

"Why do I have to tell you?" When it was out of my mouth, I blushed. I sounded like a little kid getting asked why he did a naughty thing.

"Because this is my bar." He said flatly, his jaw locking a little bit.

"My friend MoMo's sister is drunk and the bartender told him to pick her up. I was trying to find her when your friend told me to follow her." I said, trying not to sound like anymore of a little kid. He stared at me again for a few minutes.

"This is Pam" he said pointing to the woman behind him "and I'm Eric. Please have a seat." he said gesturing to the chair next to him.

"I'm Evolette, it's nice to meet." I said sitting down next to him, holding my hand out for him to shake. He looked at my hand pointedly, raising an eyebrow. I quickly got the message and put my hand down, dropping my bag down next to me on the floor. He started to talk Pam in the foreign language again, as he did I scanned the floor for MoMo or Mary and found nearly everyone's eyes on me.

"I don't let many humans sit with me." Eric said, seeing where my eyes were.

"Why not?" I asked, finding that a bit stupid. "You own a bar where humans come to see vampires and yet you don't talk to them?" I said a frown on my face.

Before he could reply MoMo came up to the platform, practically carrying Mary. My eyes nearly popped out of my head, I had probably over looked Mary. She had died and chopped all of her hair off; it was now a blood red bob. She was wearing barely there leather shorts and what looked like a leather bikini top. MoMo's face was almost comical when he saw who I was sitting with.

"Evie we need to go, I think she's going to pass out soon and I'd like her to be home at least so I won't have to carry her." he said readjusting her arm across his shoulders. I jumped up quickly and put her other arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry but we have to take her home." I said to Eric, whose mouth was twitching at the corners. I knew we must have looked funny. Me barely five feet and MoMo nearly six, trying to practically carry his sister. We both managed to turn around and head for the exit, nearly dropping her once. Getting her in the car was the hard part, managing to smack her head on the top part of the door. As we were driving away we heard a gagging sound in the back of the car.

"Bitch you puke you're cleaning it up." MoMo said looking in the rear view mirror at his sister in the backseat. I giggled, drawing MoMo's gaze towards me.

"And you…when we get home your ass better be ready for the Spanish Inquisition." He said, my smile immediately dropping.

_a/n: thank you to OceanFae who let me know the last chapter was in bold print which was an accident and thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys totally rock and made me write this in two days. Eric will be in the next chapter. So listen up I want everyone to review so I know if you like this chapter. I'm going to try to write as much within the next month because my sister and her husband are going to Iraq so my niece and nephew, who are toddlers, will be living with me so I won't get much time except for at night to write so please if you like this story please review. No, right now Eric doesn't really find her interesting he just wants some booty and blood but it will progress from there. I've never written smut or anything so if you want some of that you'll have to encourage me, which is why I rated it m just in case people want that stuff. Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed and story alerted this fic even if you don't review_


	4. Chapter 3 Where's Your Bag?

_Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or Eric Northman…I wish *sigh*_

It was silent in the car until we got MoMo's house. He turned the car off and made no move to get out, the only noise in the car was Mary's snores in the backseat. MoMo lived with his father, Micheal, after his mother died in a car crash when he was twelve. Not only did his mother become a ghost but his father became a ghost then too, always on business trips and rarely there for MoMo or Mary. It was actually how we became friends, both of us didn't have that great of father figures in our lives, something a bit weird to bond over but we did anyway.

"Now the hard part. Carrying Miss Fangula into the house." MoMo's voice jerked me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see him looking at Mary in the backseat. I groaned that hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Do you think if we shake her hard enough she'll wake up?" I asked hopefully.

"No I've tried before." he said unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. A bit disgruntled I followed his lead and got out of the car, walking to MoMo's side.

"Give me the keys and I'll go unlock the door." I said holding out my hands for the keys. After the keys fell into my palm I walked up to his front door and unlocked the door and opened it. I threw the keys inside the house; not caring where they landed, and walked back to MoMo.

"Alright you get her legs and I'll get her torso." MoMo said, moving to the side as he opened the backseat door. I grabbed her legs and scooting her forward till she was half in and half out of the car. Grabbing her arms, MoMo pulled her out of the car, readjusting her so his arms wrapped around her stomach. I led them into the house, walking backwards. Once we got to the couch in the living room, we dropped her, she bouncing a couple times.

"Do you think she'll be fine by herself?" I asked speaking softly, trying not to wake her, even though the chances of that were slim to none.

"She'll be fine. Lets go to your house." He said, bending to pick up the keys I had thrown in here earlier. He waited till I was out of the house before locking the door. As I was walking to the car my phone began to vibrate, pulling it out of my pocket I answered it.

"You didn't call." Was the first thing my mother told me.

"Sorry. MoMo and I went to the movies and lost track of time." I left out the part with Fangtasia, knowing she would probably flip out.

"Alright well I'll be home in the morning so be good." She said slightly put off by my response. I got in the car, MoMo had it already started.

"Hey where is your bag?" MoMo asked as we headed to my house.

"Shit!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight o' clock the next night I found myself standing in front of Fangtasia. Since it didn't open till ten, there was nobody at the entrance. I shivered a bit, maybe turning down MoMo was a bad idea. MoMo and I had an argument earlier that day, he saying should skip work and come with me to get my bag back. I said no and that I didn't need his help, and besides if something did happen to me he knew where I was. Mental pictures of what could happen to me popped in my head, most of them bloody. I rubbed my hands together gathering courage, and ignore the pounding in my chest. Marching up to the door I tried to stop my hands from shaking and knocked on the door. Nobody answered after a little while so I knocked again, harder than before. Still no answer, the sun had already set so somebody should answer. After knocking a couple more times and no one answered I gave up, taking walking back to the sidewalk.

"You never seemed the type to come back for more."

I literally jumped ten feet in the air. Whirling around, I found Pam standing in the doorway of Fangtasia. She wore a lavender ruffled blouse and a dark purple pencil skirt. It was a bit ironic that her taste would be so different from what she had to wear at work.

"Yeah…I mean no, I just forgot my bag here last night." I studdered, making my way over to her "You didn't happen to see it by chance? It's dark blue, it has my initials on the front pocket." I said trying to give an accurate description. She held her hand up to silence me.

"Follow me." she said, stepping to the side to allow me to walk past her, into the bar. After shutting the door she walked past me, assuming she was leading me to the lost and found I followed her. I looked around at the bar, finally seeing it without sweaty bodies everywhere. The walls were painted a blood red and all the couches were black leather. It basically fit every vampire stereotype. She turned right by the bar area and led me into a hallway; there was a door marked Employees Only, she lead me past it to the door at the end of the hallway.

There was a desk near the wall, and a leather couch to the right of it. Behind the desk the wall was littered with some papers and a calendar; the picture I couldn't make out, and a couple of filing cabinets.

"Eric will bring you your bag." she said over her shoulder, as she walked out of the office. I sat down on the couch for a few minutes waiting for him, picking at my chewed fingernails. Getting impatient I got up and paced the office a couple times until the calendar caught me eye. Walking around the desk I looked at the picture of the month, and immediately looked at the floor. Blushing I couldn't help but bring my gaze back to the picture.

It was Eric wearing nothing but a strategically placed sheet. It certainly didn't leave anything to the imagination, showing of his muscular eyes and of course that constant smirk. I checked the month and rolled my eyes, he was Mr. January, and it this month was actually July.

"If you want I could give you a copy…free of charge." I heard Eric's voice say from the doorway. I ignored him, now browsing through the other months.

"Are they all vampires?" I asked.

"No some are humans that work here." His voice was right behind me now, I never heard him move. I guess the movies weren't wrong, they did move super fast. Frowning I turned around, and jerked back trying to get away from his chest.

"If you can run super fast, why did you take the bus?" Sidestepping him and walking back around the desk.

"Would you rather run home or take the bus?" He said sitting down, crossing his arms. I snorted, probably trying to show his arms off. My last thought made me frown, when did I get so snaky?

"So do you have my bag?" I said, trying to shake of my negative thoughts. He nodded and continued to stare at me.

"Can I have it?" I said pronouncing each word slowly , talking to him like a child.

"It's by the front door." He said, his face never changing.

"Then why the hell am I in here?" I just barely kept my voice at a normal volume. I was so frustrated, I wanted to smack his smug face.

"I wanted to talk to you. Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" His last sentence had me snapping my mouth shut, yelling at him completely wiped from my mind.

"What?" It came out high pitched.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" He pronounced each word slowly, mocking me from earlier. I barely heard it, my bewildered mind on the actual words.

"I'm not going to be _the_ dinner? Right?" I said, making sure to emphasize the word the, in the sentence.

"We'll save that for the second date." He said getting up and flipping through the pages of the calendar.

"Wait!" I said holding my arms up as if to stop traffic. "Who said there is gonna be a first date. I mean how old are you? I'm pretty sure you can't date me, I'm still a minor. It would be illegal and you could go to jail, I mean you are a vampire so you could be hundreds of years old. And how would that work? Would you just watch me eat and you just drink a True Blood. Cause to be honest, it's weird when you go out to dinner with someone and they don't eat anything and just watch you. I should know I really liked this guy in eighth grade and he asked me out and we went to a diner. Well it turns out he wanted to be a male model and was trying to watch his weight and ordered a water. It made me feel like a pig but I ordered a burger, I mean come on it's a free meal." I said wringing my hands.

I couldn't seem to shut my mouth, once again the word vomit struck. He held his hand up silencing me, and for the first time a full blown smile graced his mouth. I timidly smiled back, feeling less like an idiot.

"I have Tuesday night free. I'll pick you up at your house." He said grabbing a pen off of his desk and turning back to his calendar. I stood there unsure what to do. I didn't even want to open mouth and ask how he knew where I lived, afraid I'd ramble on about something much more embarrassing than a stupid date.

"Pam will hand you your bag when you leave." he said his back still turned to me. I knew this was a dismissal. I turned an practically tripped trying to get out of there.

_a/n: sorry if Eric seems a bit ooc. He's just a bit hard to write seeing as I can't read his mind. I know everyone wanted more Eric so here he is. Seriously though have you seen those calendar pics of him with the sheet? I don't know if it's real but I pray it is. I'm not going take off anonymous reviews because some people don't have accounts. Yes I will delete those author notes, I didn't plan on keeping them there. And I love all the long reviews with advice seeing as I'm totally lost with this whole stuff. Hopefully everyone likes this chapter or I have no idea what I'm going to do. Now the next chapter might be on Monday or Tuesday(I hated the other chapter I wrote) or maybe if I get enough reviews maybe tomorrow.*wink* *wink* Anybody want me to introduce Sookie in this story, I promise I won't make them best buds in like one chapter like I've read before. Think about it a seventeen year old becoming best friends with a twenty five year old in like an hour? Though stranger things have happened._

_Hugs, Vamplova_


	5. Chapter 4 Stomach Flu

_Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own True Blood_

Making it to the toilet just in time, I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. After heaving everything left in my stomach, I flushed the toilet. Scooting back I leaned my back on the edge of the tub, feeling the cold seep through my thin pajama tank top.

The stomach flu had been making it's way through the hospital, my mother had caught it and then had brought it home to me, very considerate of her. She had recovered yesterday and made some soup for me, kind of ironic because I couldn't keep anything down. Running a shaky hand down my face, I tried to ignore the cramping in my stomach, putting it as the flu. Standing up I walked to the sink and turned the faucet on, I cupped both hands under until the water brimmed over my palms. I took big gulps of it, ignoring the burning sensation of the water sliding down my throat.

Exhaling I left the bathroom and headed to my room. I closed the door and flopped on my bed and burrowed into my comforter. It was Tuesday and still I hadn't heard anything from Eric. I was hoping he would at least call before he was going to pick me up but I had no such luck. I had even tried to call Fangtastia tonight but the bartender had said he wasn't there, I left a message telling him I had to cancel.

It had been a week since I met Eric and my thoughts weren't clear on how I felt about him. He was gorgeous and mysterious but that was the only thing he really had going for him, otherwise he was cocky, cold, and more importantly dangerous . Both of the times I had talked to him, he came off as someone wo was used to being in control, a leader not a follower.

Which I was, a follower that is, I've never stood out much. I've never been that pretty, very smart, and I definitely wasn't an athlete. I was just an average girl, which brought me back to the question that had been bouncing around in my head for days. Why was Eric interested in me?

I groaned, forcing my thoughts away from that question, I already had the stomach flu, I didn't need a headache too. My phone ringing made me come back to reality. I recognized the ringtone as my mothers. Trying to ignore the dissapointment that it wasn't a certain vampire, I flung an arm out of my cocooned comforter and grabbed my phone off my nightstand.

"Hello?" I asked, rearranging myself in my comforter, making sure none of my body parts weren't exposed to the chilled air.

"Oh sorry baby, did I wake you?" I didn't know why she called, if she didn't want to wake me up and talk to me. It's not like I've been sleeping well lately anyway.

"No my amazingly strong stomach did. At least I made it two hours without puking."

"Well just remember to get lots of fluids so you don't get dehydrated." She said slipping into her medical training. I rolled my eyes, I had heard that every time I was sick since I was eight , I don't think I would forget,

After many reassurances that I would be fine for the night I hung up. I hadn't told my mother about the date with Eric, or any of the recent encounters with him. I knew it would bring up too many bad memories for her.

When I was six my mother was still finishing medical school, so my father worked nights while my mother went to school during the day. Which was how my father met Isabella, vampires hadn't been out of the coffin then but that didn't mean they didn't feed off of people. Before my Mom knew it, my Father left her proclaiming true love. We didn't see him till a couple of years ago till we met him and he explained what he had been turned into. My Father was a vampire and had been turned by lover he left my Mom for. It had nearly killed my Mom when she learned, he left his family for a "roll in the hay with a vampire" is how my Mom had described it. I guess he thought since vampires were out in the open he would be able to see me, but I said no. Why cause my Mom more pain if she thought I was choosing him over her, and it's not like I wanted to see him. It was an unspoken agreement in the house, not to talk about him.

My stomach growling had me checking my clock, just after eight, which meant I hadn't eaten in over six hours. Getting up and walking down the stairs, I decided to heat up the left over soup. As I heated the soup, I walked into the living and turned the TV on and changed the channel to reruns of some type of reality show. After making sure the soup was heated up I sat down on the couch and ate. After eating, I petted Mishka for a while and then headed back into my room, turning the TV off as I passed.

I grabbed my laptop off of my dresser and sat down on my bed, I clicked on my internet browser and googled the one thing that had been on my mind lately, vampires. Thousands of pages popped up, I ignored all of the ones that involved porn, which looked like nearly all of them. I clicked on one that advertised basic information on them. I was reading up on there power of glamouring when the doorbell rang.

My mind immediately went to Eric and the date tonight. Heart pounding I jumped up and ran out of my room, my stomach doing flops. Once at the bottom of the stairs I tried to settle my stomach and my heart and walked to the door. I opened the door and three things happened.

One he smiled at me and moved to the side, showing the man who I hadn't seen in almost two years. Two I promptly puked, managing to get it outside and on my father's shoes. Third I passed out.

_A/N: Oh snap. Ok now we know why Eric asked her out. I didn't actually plan that I just got bored and decided to have her dad pop by. The next chapter will probably take place right after she puked. I hate that I barely got any reviews for the last chapter, I have a few people telling me I should just be glad that people are reading my story, but how do I know that you guys actually like this story? I don't which is why I want you guys to review, because reviews make me happy which makes me write. So you guys actually decide when this story gets updated…so yeah you should review. I also started a new story, which you should so check out. It only has a prologe but I think it's going to better than this one, Seeing as I actually have a plot for that story, where as with this story I just got typed up a scene and didn't actually think people would want to read this. Yeah again if you don't want to wait ten days for me to update please review. AND thank you to everyone who DID review because you guys totally kick ass and made me start typing this up. Next chapter has Eric and Evie getting _**NAKED** _together….bet you want me to write now huh? Oh and I decided Sookie shall be in this story._

_REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN A NAKED ERIC!!!_


	6. Chapter 5 Of Showers and Talking

_Disclaimer: No I don't own True Blood_

Owww, was the first thing that ran through my head. My temples were throbbing and my throat felt like it was on fire. If felt like someone was throwing hot coals down my throat, and hitting me in the head with a sledgehammer. The second thing was the smell, it smelled like throw up. Gagging I sat up, immediately crying out in pain, I laid my head back down on the floor, the cold tile easing a bit of the pain. Opening my eyes I realized I was in my bathroom. As soon as I realized that I remembered what had happened earlier.

I rolled over and curled into a ball. Why was my dad back? I said I didn't want to see him and I told him so, weren't vampires supposed to have good memory? And what the hell was Eric thinking bringing him. At least I knew why he had taken an interest in me. I wondered how they knew each other, last I heard my father had been in Texas. I was so angry at the both of them, for tricking me into to seeing my father, when I had made it very clear I didn't want to see him ever again.

"Good, you're awake. Time to shower."

Eric's voice made me open my eyes. He was sitting on the toilet, staring at me with a serious face. I wrinkled my noise, I knew what the smell was now. He had vomit all on the side of shirt and some on his arm. The smell started to make me nauseas and he seemed to see this and moved from the toilet quickly and just in time. I leaned over the edge and puked, since there was nothing in my stomach only acid came up. Dry heaving for a few moments, I nearly cried when a glass of water was brought in my line of vision. I silently thanked Eric and gulped down the water, not caring that it was warm.

While I was drinking Eric started the shower, readjusting the taps until it was starting to steam up the bathroom. I placed the now empty glass on the sink counter and stood up.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, starting to panic when he started to take his shirt off. He paused, the shirt half on and half off. He pointedly looked at the puke on his shirt and arm and finished taking his shirt off. Blushing I turned around, facing the wall, trying to ignore the sound of his pants dropping on the floor.

"How did you get puke on you anyway? I thought I aimed for my dad?" I asked trying to distract myself from the naked vampire not even a foot away from me. I froze when I felt his hand on my neck.

"Apparently you didn't like the rocking motion of me carrying you. Are you going to join me? You've got puke on your shirt and neck." He removed his hand and I heard the shower curtain opening and closing. Now that it was brought to my attention my shirt felt damp around the neck and shoulder, I looked down and sure enough he was right.

"I'll just take one after you finish. How did you get in here anyway?"

"I have my ways." He said, a bit mysteriously. I frowned, great now I'd be freaking out all the time, thinking he would be able to break into my home.

After closing the toilet seat, I sat down. I heard him opening the bottle of shampoo and frowned. This was weird, I had a vampire in my, taking a shower and using my shampoo no less.

"Where did my dad go?"

"Back to his hotel, he thought he should give you a bit of time." He sounded a bit disgruntled when he said that.

"What an ass. You went through the work for us to meet and he didn't even stick around. Not sticking around seems to be one his specialties." I was a bit shocked that the last part came out of my mouth, I was never this mean, even when talking about my father.

Eric didn't reply and I heard another bottle opening.

"So is that why you talked to me? My father asked you to?" I winced. I sounded like I was sad about the fact that he wouldn't have talked me otherwise. He didn't answer for a couple minutes and I knew I shouldn't have asked.

"Did you know your father was a vampire?"

"I've known since I was about fifteen. I thought he just left my mother and married another woman. Boy was I surprised when he invited my mother and I for dinner and he drank a True Blood. It was a bit scary, he looked exactly the same from when I last saw when I was five." I didn't mean to say any of those things but I wanted to say those to someone who would understand that. The few people who I talked to over the past couple of years about my dad told me to forgive him. It wasn't his fault that nobody knew about vampires and he couldn't see me.

"So over the years you just thought he abandoned you?"

I bit my lip as my eyes filled with tears, I remembered what it was like having to think that you weren't good enough for your dad to stick around. Yes I had thought he had abandoned me, I thought I wasn't good enough for him to stay, that maybe I had done something wrong that had made my dad leave. I remembered the depression that took my mother over when he left, how hard it had been for her to support us, physically and mentally.

I heard the shower curtain being pulled back and automatically looked up. My breath caught in my throat, Eric was standing in front of me naked. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander down his chest but as soon as I saw his bare waist, my eyes flew back up to his eyes. His eyes were a warm blue, a smile tugging at his mouth. I slammed my eyes closed, feeling my burn.

"I swear I didn't see anything beside your chest and waist. I mean it was sort of a knee jerk reaction to look up and I totally forgot you were naked, which was a bit stupid because usually people are naked when they take showers." I shut up when I felt his fingers on my chin, lifting my face up. I heard him kneel down in front of me. Removing his hand from my face, he brought both down onto my thighs.

"Open your eyes." His voice was so hard to resist, so I didn't. I opened my eyes.

_A/N: ZING! Yeah so now the story is getting good. At least I think so. Now remember if you want more Eric you have to review. I'm hoping that I'm going to get at least seventy-five reviews. So if you want me to update really soon REVIEW!! It makes me scream and then start writing. I also think I need a BETA so if anyone is interested please contact me, because I sort of suck at writing. So I'm gonna tease you guys and say if I get eighty review by tomorrow you guys get the next chapter, which I am writing as you guys are probably reading this. And thank you to the people who still read this and just to get more people in True Blood fanfics you should check out my other story Blood Evolution…shameless self promotion I know so please review._


	7. Chapter 6 Of Showers and Talking Part II

_Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood…sadly_

"Your father has enemies. When they find out he has a daughter you will become a target." What Eric said had me totally forgetting the fact that he was naked and crouched in front of me. My dad had enemies and apparently, they weren't above hurting people who had any contact with. It's not like we were close anyway, I just had the bad luck of sharing his genes.

"Are you and your father close?" Eric's voice made me look up, my eyes firmly staying on his eyes. I snorted and rolled my eyes, we were so close that I passed out when I saw him.

"Yeah we're so close we share DNA." I said sarcastically, dropping my gaze to stare at his hands. His fingers were long; his nails weren't long or bitten to the quick. Musician's hands are what my mother would call them, long and graceful. They rested on my thighs, my thighs looking so small compared to his hands. My gaze followed his hands up to his arms, they were muscular, I vaguely wondered if vampires worked out or if he was that fit when he was changed.

"Why would does he have enemies? He wasn't voted most popular?" I said finally bringing my face back up to him. He raised an eyebrow at my last sentence, looking a bit lost.

"In high school people vote for who is most likely to succeed, class clown, and most popular. Then those people get it put under their picture in the year book." I said trying to explain the rituals of high school.

"How stupid."

"Yeah high school is pretty dumb." I agreed, shifting slightly on the toilet. My shirt was starting to really stink, and was starting to stick to the skin on my chest. Shifting slightly had brought Eric's hands to slide higher on my thighs, nearly reaching my hips. I cleared my throat, trying to act nonchalant about it when I was really freaking out. If he noticed he didn't say anything.

"Your father is a bit of a politician in the vampire world, which is rare with him being so young. Nearly all of the others are hundreds of years old, their families have long been dead."

"So you're basically telling me that the only reason my father contacted me is because I'm a weakness." I didn't surprise me really, but somehow it still hurt knowing my father didn't want to see me just because I was his daughter.

"So why didn't he just hire someone to make sure I'm safe?" I asked.

"He did. Tomorrow night he will talk to your mother to arrange for you to come live with me for a while. You will live with me till your father and I deem it safe for you to leave." He said matter of factly, as if he were discussing the weather. His face was confident, like he was expecting me to agree with him. Man he had another thing coming.

"Excuse me!" I practically screamed it, jumping up from the toilet. Eric rose also, towering over my small frame. His face was shocked at first, then settled into the cold mask that I saw too often these days.

" I don't think so buddy! I have a life and a job. Not to mention school starts in like six weeks and its my senior year which means I'm going to have a ton of work on my plate and I don't need a bunch of crazy vampires to add to it." I said stepping forward and poking his chest. Immediately he had pinned against the wall next to the toilet, his fangs already out. Both of his hands were sharply digging into my shoulders, giving me bruises I was sure. I couldn't help it really, the self defense classes my mother made me take had me reacting.

I brought my foot up straight where it would hurt any man, hearing the grunt of pain I knew I hit him spot on. It seemed time slowed down enough for me to think one odd thought, who knew you vampires had sensitive crotches. As Eric sank to his knees trying to ease the pain, I jerked free from his hands and ran around him, heading for the door. I don't where I was going to run to but I just needed to get away from him. As I passed the shower is slid on the water that Eric had tracked out of the shower, swaying dangerously I managed to keep on my feet and get to the door.

Now where do I go? My choice was made when I heard Eric getting up in the bathroom. Cursing I ran down the hallway heading towards the stairs. I sat I got to the top of the stairs I skidded to a hault, MoMo was walking up the stairs. Thank god he hadn't seen me, his attention on his phone which his fingers were moving against the key board. Cursing again I ran back into the bathroom, colliding into Eric in the doorframe. Luckily surprise was on my side or I would have never moved him out of the way. He jerked back when I ran into him, moving past him I grabbed his clothes and threw them in the shower and started it. Not caring in the least that he was there, I started to strip.

"What the hell are you doing?" He seemed bewildered by actions, I couldn't blame. I couldn't let MoMo know he was here, I didn't even want to think about what would happen.

"My friend MoMo is here and he can't know you're here." I said taking my pajama pants off leaving me in my bra and underwear.

"Please just get in the shower." I said, my voice taking on a shrill volume in my panic.

"Fine. On the agreement you live with me and make no problems when your father talks to your mother about it tomorrow night." He said crossing his arms, my mind was conflicted. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if MoMo knew. He seemed to see where my thoughts were going and smiled, showing off his fangs.

"Or I could visit your friend, it wouldn't bother me especially after your little performance just a couple minutes ago."

"Fine, please just get in."

He complied with my wishes, smirking he got into the shower. I took a deep breath, I couldn't believe I was doing this. With shaking hands I undid my bra and slid my panties down the floor and jumped into the shower. I nearly ran into Eric when I got in, he was adjusting the taps which I had never bothered with. I was way to freaked out to even notice what the temperature of the water was, I had just realized something, I was naked in the shower with Eric. A few seconds later MoMo knocked on the door and opened it, not waiting for answer like I figured he would. I motioned for Eric to stay silent and prayed that this was going to be over quickly.

_A/N: Yeah so when I started writing this I had no plot at all…so I'm just finally getting into the plot. I loved that so many people reviewed and was surprised that people actually liked the story so far. Thanks to soon2Bme my beta who checked over the chapter for me. Yeah and remember how soon I update is up to you guys the readers…if you want fast updates you should review._


	8. Chapter 7 Things Get Complicated

_Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood… I wish I did._

I curled tighter into a ball as I heard their voices, coaxing, and sweet talking me into leaving the protection of the house. I tried to ignore their sweet voices coming from outside the shattered windows, tried to ignore the promises of peace, a place where there was no pain and confusion.

"Come on honey, just come outside and everything is going to be okay." The voice was so close I jumped. I looked up at the window and my breath caught in my throat. The woman at the window was everything I imagined what an angel would look like. Her blonde hair was in spiral up to her shoulders, her blue eyes so warm, and her smile was so gentle even with the fangs.

For a moment I was tempted to give up and just go to her but my mother's face flashed through my mind. How she had reacted to what happened earlier, how her face had crumpled with the words that I had said. She wouldn't be able to stand my death; she could barely stand me moving out. Or would she even know I was dead, just thinking I chose my father over her. I couldn't give up; I still needed to talk to my mother, to explain that I still loved her more than anything.

I curled into my ball tighter, trying to get further into the corner of the abandoned room. The angel's scream of rage shook me to my core, something so beautiful shouldn't have been that angry. There were more screams and sounds of splintering wood, as if they were trying to break the house down. After a few more moments of the violence all was quiet except for my heart pounding in my chest. I stayed curled up in my ball; I know the silence had to be some type of trick. Trying to make me think they were gone so I would come out of my hiding spot.

"Well there's the little bunny. You know I'm starting to believe you're more trouble than you're worth."

_Hours Earlier _

As MoMo walked into the bathroom I grabbed Eric's shirt from the bottom of the tub and, ignoring the puke smell, put it in front of me, hiding my body from Eric. Eric's back was to me, him kneeling down and adjusting the taps. I determinedly kept my eyes on the back of his head, trying not admire his body.

"Hey how are you feeling?" MoMo's voice came from the other side of the shower curtain. He sounded distracted and little suspicious.

"A little better, I think the worst is over." I winced. Whenever I was lying my voice rose till it was way too high to be normal, like it just did when I answered MoMo. As I was answering MoMo, Eric had turned around and was leaning against the wall. He had his arms behind his head and his trademark smirk on his face. The water from the shower was cascading down his body and I tried not to follow the drops with my eyes. I readjusted his shirt to make sure everything was important. Lucky for me I was extremely short and he was extremely tall, his shirt covered my shoulders all the way down to mid thigh. He seemed to find my prudeness funny for he covered his mouth, his shoulders shaking from holding in his laughter. Smiling and shaking my head I flipped him off, keeping one arm to hold his shirt up.

"Evie did you hear me?" Shit. Keeping my eyes on Eric, I focused my brain on MoMo.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"Why have you been ignoring me for the past few days?" His question made me frown, to my knowledge I wasn't ignoring him.

"Ever since that night at Fangtasia you haven't been talking to me. I mean really talking, like you never explained how you got your bag back or what was up with the blonde vampire." It was strange how he knew what I was going to say before I was going to say it.

"Nothing really happened. They gave me my bag and I rode the bus home. And the vampire guy was just wondering why I was there since I was underage." Technically I wasn't lying I just wasn't telling him everything. How could I anyway, he would just freak out and chastise me about hanging out with vampires. They are dangerous and would hurt you blah, blah, blah. It's not like I could blame him, he obviously was worried about me and cared for me.

Eric's eyebrows rose when he heard the turn in our conversation. He took his arms down and put them on his waist, my eyes following their movement. My snapped back up to his face when they started to drift downwards; my cheeks on starting to heat up.

"So nothing is going on with that guy?" In that moment I made the decision to not tell him about me moving in with Eric and the whole drama with my dad. If I told him that would be our elephant in the room so to speak, it would change our friendship and not for the best I think. I knew if I told him what was happening he would make a big deal out of it, and that was something I didn't need right now. Our friendship was carefree, the only thing we worried about was who would pay for gas money, but if I told him it would revolve around the things that I didn't want to think about, the things I wanted to ignore.

"Of course not." My answer seemed to do the trick and within a few seconds MoMo was already talking about a party that some girl's older brother was throwing. I drowned him out, he could talk like that for hours and I would only get in a few words, my eyes were on Eric. His brows had furrowed when I had answered MoMo, like he was in his own little world. His eyes were resting on the bottom of the tub, one of his hands under his chin, his thumb rubbing his bottom lip.

Getting a little freaked out by his thinking; I knew it couldn't be good what he was thinking, I waved my hands in front of his face, and obviously it wasn't the right thing to do. His hand, moving so fast it was a blur, grabbed mine in a tight grip and pulled me forward. Not expecting this I yelped and dropped his shirt, practically tripping over my feet, when he pulled me towards him.

"Are you okay?" MoMo asked, obviously hearing my yelp. I didn't answer, I couldn't really. My breath was caught in my throat and I was practically touching chests with Eric. His eyes were drilling into mine, his blue eyes so dark they were nearing black. After a few moments of silence he let go of my wrist and blinked, his muscles relaxing from his frozen posture.

"Yeah I just cut myself shaving." I answered MoMo's question with a shaky voice. What the hell was that all about?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After MoMo left I ripped back the shower curtain and jumped out and wrapped myself in a towel. Those were probably the weirdest and nerve wracking twenty minutes of my life. I stepped to the side so Eric could walk past me and get the other towel off the rack, trying to ignore the way my skin tingled when his arm brushed mine.

"So that was interesting." Eric's voice was amused. I snorted and walked out of the bathroom into the hallway. I heard his soft footsteps behind me; I turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"I am going to get dressed. That means you don't follow me." I said, pronouncing each syllable slowly, for some reason I wanted to piss him off. He had just seen me naked and now I had to move in with him, I wanted to make his life as difficult as he made mine. He looked over my shoulder and then brought his eyes back to me and smiled. He brushed a strand of hair off of my shoulders and cupped my chin.

"I've already seen you naked; you have no reason to be shy." He said his voice very soft and gentle. If his actions and voice didn't send off alarm bells in my head, what he did next had them ringing loudly. He brought his face down and kissed me, his cold lips soft. He rested his lips on mine for a few seconds and then took them away, the soft smile on his face still there. His eyes were the ones that gave him, they were shining mischievously. I opened my mouth to scream at him when the voice behind me had me going pale.

"Evolette Marie, what the hell is going on?" It was my mother.

_A/N: Sorry for the late update but my iPod broke and without it I have massive panic attacks, I kid you not. I literally have panic attacks whenever I post a new chapter (like I full on hyperventilate and start shaking and yeah it's just freaky) for some reason I'm still waiting for someone to say they think my story is the worst thing in the history of fanfiction, which is why I ask for reviews…it's not because I have some big ego…it's because they reassure me you guys still want this story to continue. But I just got a new iPod off of E-bay which is why I'm posting this even though I still have no iPod so after I post this I'm going to hide under my bed and assume the fetal position. Now the next chapter picks up right after this and you get to find out why she was hiding in the beginning and the whole confrontation with her mama. So yeah review and I'll get the new chapter out within 24 hours. Thanks to soon2Bme for betaing this chapter._


	9. Chapter 8 Things Get Complicated Part II

_Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood_

I closed my eyes in defeat. There was a god and he hated me, this day could not get any worst. This was why Eric had kissed me, because he heard my mother coming up the stairs. Of course, he didn't like me and why should I care anyway?

Taking a deep breath, I decided to face the situation. Giving Eric a glare, I turned around. Oh, this was not good. My mothers face was practically purple. If the situation was not so serious I would have laughed and taken a picture, but instead I gave her a shaky smile. This seemed to piss her off even more, her lips turning into a severe straight line.

"It's not what it looks like." I winced. That was a great start, it is always what it looks like, and I could imagine what it looks like. Me standing in a towel with a man over ten years my senior, him also in a towel.

"Then tell me Evolette, what is going on?" Her voice wasn't the scream I had been expecting, it was much worse. Her voice was quiet; nearly a whisper, and filled with so much disappointment I cringed, walking backwards until my back was touching Eric's bare chest.

"Well-you-see-Eric-came-over-and-I-got-sick-all-over-him-and-he-had-to-take-a-shower-and-then-I-took-a-shower." My words melted into one sentence I was talking so fast. She held up her hand for silence. She walked past me into her room and slammed the door shut. I stood there gaping, this wasn't the reaction I had expecting. There was no screaming or throwing things. It was a bit funny; I would have felt better if she had screamed.

"Someone is in trouble." Eric's voice held amusement. I whirled around and smacked him in the face, then stomped into my room and slammed the door shut. A few seconds later, it was thrown open and Eric strode in.

"Listen little girl and listen well. You will be staying with me for the next few weeks and while you are with me I will expect you to behave." He was two inches from my face, his voice very low.

"If you don't behave I will make you. Do you understand?" I knew this was going to happen eventually, what I did not understand was why it didn't happen earlier. As the answer to my last question popped into my head, I smirked

"You can't touch me can you? You were hired to protect me!" I said laughing

"My dad hired you to protect me so you can't feed off of me or anything huh?" This was hilarious. I was going to make his life a living hell. He seemed to see thought on my face and made his most menacing face.

"I may not be able to do anything now but I won't always be protecting you."

"No you won't always be watching me. But unless you want my dad to come after you, you can't do a thing." From his face, I could tell I was right. I may not like my dad but using him against Eric was fun.

"Now could you please get out of my room? I need to get dressed." My voice was sugary sweet and I had the most innocent smile on my face I could muster. He locked his jaw and stalked out of my room, slamming the door on his way out. I wouldn't be the only one having a miserable time when I moved in with him, I'd make sure to that.

A few hours later, I sat outside my mother's door. Eric had left after he had gotten dressed and yelling to me through my; making sure my mother heard, that he would see me tomorrow. I knocked on her door and held my breath. After a few seconds, my mother told me to enter.

Her room was decorated a light blue; curtains and comforter matching the walls. She lay on her bed, face pressed into one of the pillows.

"I thought I had raised you better than that Evie." though her voice was a bit muffled, I understood her.

"I didn't have sex with him. You need to believe me, I don't even like Eric." I was starting to get mad, why didn't she believe me?

"Then what is going on? Tell me the truth."

"Dad is back. And apparently, other vampires don't like him so they might come after me. Which is why Eric was over; he was telling me that I had to come live with him until dad figures out what to do." I watched her reaction closely. She froze and sat up slowly.

"So you're just going to live with that man? And when were you going to tell me this Evolette? I think I had a right to know when you saw your father. And don't get me started on your father. Who the hell does he think he is running out on us and then coming back and trying to weasel his way back into your life, which he is doing by the way!" Her voice had gained volume by the time she started to talk about my father.

"You don't actually think that you're in danger do you? Though I don't doubt that there are people who hate him, who wouldn't? He's probably going to try to get to know and when you do he's going to leave like always does!"

"Mom!" I suddenly yelled. "You don't think I thought of all of that stuff. I have and why would he want me to move in with Eric? Don't you think he would want me to move in with him?" That seemed to shut her up. We sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in our own thoughts.

I wondered if I had to change my sleeping schedule when I moved in with Eric. Would I have to sleep in the day and wake up at night? Would I have to home school? The thought of Eric or Pam acting as my teacher brought a soft laugh to my lips that would be hilarious. And what about my dad, would he visit me or would he still make his appearance in his monthly child support check.

"So if this is all true why were you naked with Eric?" Her question made me freeze. Sheepishly I offered her the dumbest answer ever.

"It's a long story." Immediately her thoughts went to the wrong thing. I could see her struggling with the anger that was trying to explode out of her, trying to listen to me even though what she saw said that I had had sex with him.

"Are you dating him?" She asked the next best thing, if we were in a relationship.

"No…he's just…we're…acquaintances." That sounded right. I didn't consider him a friend, and I highly doubted that he considered me one.

"Then why did he say he saw you naked?" Her voice held frustration. I was never a good liar to most people, and I was definitely a worse one when it came to her, she knew I wasn't telling her everything.

"He was obviously trying to make things look worse!" I said defensively. Technically I wasn't lying, he was trying to make things look more bad than actually were.

"You're lying to me!"

"Nothing happened, so what exactly am I lying about?" I knew I shouldn't have been mad at her; she was just trying to protect me, but my natural teenage instincts decided to kick in, if she wanted a fight I would gladly give her one.

"I don't know but something did happen and I expect you to tell me!" She screamed. We were face to face now, neither of us willing to back down.

"You know what? You're acting like a…a… a total…HAG!" I got off of her bag and stomped to the door, hunching my shoulders just in case she smacked me upside the head. I paused at the door and turned towards. Her back was towards me, ramrod straight, and I knew neither of us were going to apologize. I thought I was right and she thought she was right, we were at a standstill.

I sighed angrily and walked downstairs, calling over my shoulder that I was going to go for a walk, I grabbed my purse and walked out the door.. The weather was like usual, hot and humid. I started to walk down the street passing a few people walking their dogs. I walked aimlessly around for a few minutes trying to stay in well populated areas, just because I was mad doesn't mean I was stupid. I jumped ten feet in the air when my phone started to buzz, reaching in my purse and grabbed it and checked the text message.

**Meet me at Fangtasia**

**-Eric**

I snorted, that was a bit offensive, like I didn't have anything else better to do than to hang out with him. I looked at the street I was on and realized that I was only a few blocks away from Fangtasia. Aighing in defeat I started to walk in that direction.

When I walked into the parking lot the bartender was standing in front of the door. He saw me and smiled, showing a fang.

" I'm sorry it's nothing personal."

As if I didn't know something was wrong with that statement the bag cloth bag being shoved over my head should have alerted me. I struggled as best I could, clawing, scratching, and even trying to smack my attacker with my bag but nothing worked, if anything it amused him. My arms were jerked behind and bound by some type of clothe, the same procedure being done to my feet. I felt myself being lifted off of the ground and being thrown into what I assumed was the trunk of a car. I started to sob, I knew I would be one of those faceless girls on the television, their remains found in ditches. Briefly, before the darkness over took me, I wondered if Eric knew his bartender was going against him.

_A/N: Ugh I was going to type the rest of the story but I have a massive headache and will get to it later, plus having some of the chapter posted is better than having none, right? Everyone should thank the anonymous reviewer Asianpunk for asking me to post the chapter otherwise I would have waited till later in the week. I live with my grandma now so I can post anytime I want. So I've been thinking of posting more fics, a true blood one and something else. And before I get anyone saying why Evie's mom didn't scream , think about it, if you had a daughter and caught her in that situation what would you do? I would be way disappointed and heartbroken and I don't' think screaming would help. Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys kick serious ass! Thanks to soon2Bme for being my Beta, though I didn't screw this chapter up woo!_


	10. Chapter 9 Escape

_Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood_

When I woke up I was in some type of basement. The floor and walls were concrete, dirty windows near the ceiling, and it was freezing cold. There was no furniture, just a few miscellaneous boxes stacked in one of the corners, and a few questionable stains on the floor. A stairway straight across from me led up towards a door.

The bag was taken off my head, the ties from my legs and hands as well. My knees were scraped up and had dried blood cracked on them; note to self: when being kidnapped, wear pants. Other than my knees, I seemed to be ok, no fang marks or bruises.

Groaning and trying to ignore the stinging in my knees, I got up and stretched. I needed to find a way to get out of here. I guess trying the door would be too easy but it was the only thing I could think of. Walking up the stair I figured it was daylight, the sun peeking from beneath the door. To my surprise, the doorknob twisted in my hand, opening easily. With caution, I stepped out into what appeared to be a hallway.

There was a door across from and at the end of the hallway; I decided to take the one at the end of the hallway. What I found made my breath catch in my throat. There lay three coffins; in what appeared to be a living room. The windows were boarded up, but still some slivers of sunlight made it through. My heart rate picked up when I saw a cell phone plugged into one of the outlets of the wall. I ran over to it, turned it on, and nearly screamed; there was no reception. The time was a little after four, so I didn't have much time to figure out how to escape.

Looking around I found the hammer and box of nails they had used to board up the windows. These had to be the most stupid vampires in existence. Grabbing the hammer, I began the slow process of taking out the nails in the wood, and taking the boards off the window. Getting two off the bottom gave me enough room to lift the window and crawl out, stumbling a bit.

It seemed I was in the middle of a swamp, which could nearly anywhere in Louisiana. Not wanting to stay with the vampires, I followed the road that led to the house, hoping it lead to a town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the sun had set I was panicking. I had been walking on the dirt road for a couple hours and there was still no sign of any life. I knew it was only a matter of time until the vampires found me, which made me pick up the pace until I was running. Finally, after twenty minutes of running, well after the first five minutes it was more of a limp, I saw a rundown house.

The house was rundown, the windows broken, and part of the roof collapsing. The moonlight peeking from between the clouds allowed me enough light to see the peeling paint was a dark red. I stepped up onto the porch, moving cautiously; the last thing I needed was to fall through. The door stuck for a few seconds when I pulled then jerked open, slamming into my shoulder. I hissed through my teeth; that was probably going to leave a mark. I pulled my shirt to the side and sure enough the skin was grazed and already red and puffy. Lovely.

I walked into the house, making sure to lock the door. There was a broken stairway in the entry; a few of the stairs had fallen apart. There was a kitchen, bathroom, and a living room. All of them were empty and smelled lightly of mildew.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom, the only room without a window. I guess I would have to wait in here until the morning and walk to wherever I could.

After what seemed like hours; after I had been dozing for a while, I heard some giggling outside. Immediately my heart started to pick up speed, and it wasn't till I started seeing spots in front of me did I realize I had been holding my breath. After taking a deep breath and getting my breathing under control, I got up and headed to the door. Pressing my ear to the door, I heard the giggling again.

"Come on girly, you get out now and your death will be quick."

Though the voice didn't sound like it was in the house I still jerked back, tripping over my feet and smacking head on the floor. Crying now I curled up a ball, the pain in my shoulder to sharp to ignore. For a while I laid there until I didn't hear the voice anymore. Getting up I walked into the living room, peeking out the window. I didn't see anyone for a few seconds and then a grinning face popped up in front of me. Screaming; in surprise or fright I don't know, I tripped backwards and crab walked into a corner.

The man's face just screamed Irish. He had red curly hair, freckles all over his face, and brilliant green eyes. From what I could tell of his body he had to enter a room sideways; compared to his head, his huge shoulders were a bit comical. He smiled and showed fangs. I suddenly didn't find him funny anymore.

I cringed and curled into a ball, my back to him and the window. If he was going to kill me I didn't want to see him coming. I wondered why they hadn't come inside the house already.

"You know you can't stay in there forever. You have to come out sometime. Besides we're deep in the swamp and wood area, you'd never get away in time."

Something he said had me curious. He said that I couldn't stay here forever; did that mean he couldn't come inside?

"Its ok honey, everything will be alright if you just come outside."

It was a different voice now, a soft female voice; the one that had been giggling. I ignored them as they kept up their talking. I guess they were going for the whole good vampire, bad vampire thing, the girl promising everything would be alright, the man threatening me in a harsh tone.

I curled tighter into a ball as I heard their voices, coaxing, and sweet-talking me into leaving the protection of the house. I tried to ignore their sweet voices coming from outside the shattered windows, tried to ignore the promises of peace, a place where there was no pain and confusion.

"Come on honey, just come outside and everything is going to be okay."

The voice was so close I jumped. I looked up at the window and my breath caught in my throat. The woman at the window was everything I imagined what an angel would look like. Her blonde hair was in spiral up to her shoulders, her blue eyes so warm, and her smile was so gentle even with the fangs.

For a moment I was tempted to give up and just go to her, but my mother's face flashed through my mind. How she had reacted to what happened earlier, how her face had crumpled with the words that I had said. She wouldn't be able to stand my death; she could barely stand me moving out. Alternatively, would she even know I was dead, just thinking I chose my father over her? I couldn't give up; I still needed to talk to my mother, to explain that I still loved her more than anything.

I curled into my ball tighter, trying to get further into the corner of the abandoned room. The angel's scream of rage shook me to my core, something so beautiful shouldn't have been that angry. There were more screams and sounds of splintering wood, as if they were trying to break the house down. After a few more moments of the violence all was quiet except for my heart pounding in my chest. I stayed curled up in my ball; I know the silence had to be some type of trick. Trying to make me think they were gone so I would come out of my hiding spot.

"Well there's the little bunny. You know I'm starting to believe you're more trouble than you're worth."

Eric's voice had me rolling over to look at the window, and sure enough Eric's face the one I could see. I stumbled towards the door, fumbling with the lock and doorknob and jerking it open. Eric was waiting on the other side, his stance casual, his arms crossed, as if rescuing teenage girls was something he did every day. I'm sure he wasn't prepared when I threw myself in his arms and started to sob. I felt him freeze up for a second then awkwardly stroke my hair. I felt him pick me up, bridal style, and squeeze me tighter as my sobs grew louder.

"I'm going to need you to hold on okay?" He repeated himself when I didn't answer and with a shaky nod, I felt him bend his knees and jump, but instead of landing on the ground we continued to rise.

It seemed Eric could fly.

"You can open your eyes now."

For the past twenty minutes my eyes had been closed and my head buried in Eric's shoulder. I wished he had warned me before jumping in the friggin' air; I could have told him I had a huge fear of heights. I peeked my eyes open and realized we were in front of a hotel, well a motel really. It looked pretty rundown, the paint was peeling and the windows needed a wash job.

"It's too close to sunrise and I'm too tired to fly anymore." He said by way of explanation. "Stay here and get I'll get us a room."

Ten minutes later we were inside a room, which to my horror only had one bed.

"Don't worry I'll be sleeping in the tub." He said, seeing my expression.

"That doesn't sound comfortable."

"It's safer." He said drawing the blinds over the window. I sank onto the bed with a sigh of relief; I wouldn't mind just spending the rest of my life in bed.

"Soooo you can fly?" That seemed like a safe topic to talk about, nothing about vampires who kidnapped you or the whole me hugging Eric thing.

"Yes."

"Can you turn into a bat?" That I found highly amusing, a bat version of Eric. I'd bet he'd fly over people and poop on them.

"No that's just a rumor, just like garlic." His lip curled up in disgust, it was so cute. WHOA!! Did I just think anything about Eric was cute? I guess being kidnapped was messing with my head.

"What?" Eric asked.

"What what?" I asked back.

"Your face…it looks like you just tasted something nasty."

Nope I just thought it; I didn't say it out loud. I just shrugged my shoulders and seemed that was a good enough answer.

"So I have a question" He groaned and flopped down next to me on the bed, his face in the pillow.

"Of course you do." He sighed and rolled over so we were face to face.

"How come they couldn't get into the house?" I asked.

"Vampires can't enter a house without being invited in first."

"Wow that sucks. For you guys anyway. Wait how did you get inside my house yesterday?" I asked a bit confused.

"I woke you up and glamoured you. I guess you were a little out of it and don't remember." He didn't seem the least bit shameful.

"Ugh you butt hole." I said, much to my embarrassment it came out sounding more endearing than anything.

"Butt hole. Really that was the best you could come up with?" He said laughing.

"Ha Ha, I'm so glad my vocabulary is so amusing." I said sarcastically.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Eric got up and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing his pillow with him. He paused at the entrance of the bathroom and turned towards me.

"The sun will be up in five minutes, keep everything closed and locked and don't leave the room until I'm up later tonight." He waited till I nodded and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door softly.

I kicked off my shoes and got under the covers, turning the light off. In the silence of the room I could hear everything outside, the cars driving on the road a few feet away, the TV blasting from the next room. After a few minutes I fell asleep.

I woke up in a cold sweat, the nightmare still vivid in my mind. In my nightmare the vampires had managed to get into the house and I was at the point in my dream when they were draining me when I woke up. I lay in the bed for a few minutes. I looked at the clock; it was a few minutes before ten in the morning. The closed curtains didn't let any sunlight in, the room was pitch black. The nightmare seemed to have kicked my fears up a notch; I seemed to be seeing things in the dark.

Jerking out of the bed I felt my way to wall and from there to the bathroom. I knocked softly on the door, biting my lip; I can't believe I was being this stupid.

"Come in Evie." Eric said. His voice was resigned, as if he had expected this. It also didn't get past my notice that it was the first time he had said my name.

I opened the door and quickly stepped in. Eric skin was the same ivory color as the tub; both of them standing out in the darkness. Eric motioned for me to join him, holding his arms out. After many rearrangements I found my head pillowed by Eric's shoulder, not exactly comfortable, and the rest of my body curled into his; except for Eric's legs, which were hanging out of the tub. After a few minutes I fell back asleep.

_A/N: So I hope this chapter makes up for the last chapter, which going by the three reviews I got no one really liked it. So yeah Evie thinks Eric is cute, I guess the romance begins after this chapter. So yeah if you want a quicker update REVIEW!!_


	11. Chapter 10 What Happens Now?

_Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood…or Maximum Ride_

When I woke up, I was wrapped in Eric's arms. Which to say the least, really freaked me out. I didn't want to move and wake him up, that would be plain awkward, but seeing as one of my legs was asleep I don't think I had a choice. I moved my legs, adjusting them so they lay straight on top of Eric's legs. I shifted in discomfort from the sensation of the blood rushing back to my legs.

Eric shifting beneath me alerted me that he was waking up. I waited as Eric stretched his arms a bit.

"What time is it?" I whispered.

"We've got about an hour and a half till sunset." He whispered back.

"Oh. Do you know why I was kidnapped?" I asked, still whispering.

"That I'm still trying to figure out. I think they might have held you for ransom but then why wouldn't they have guarded you better? It doesn't make sense."

"Can I ask another question? Why are we whispering?" His laughter rang out in the bathroom, the deep vibrations from his chest shaking me slightly.

"You were whispering first." He said his voice a normal volume.

"Well it's the first thing in the morning and my voice is usually scratchy and takes a while to warm up." I said defensively crossing my arms. "It doesn't explain why you were whispering."

"Well I didn't think it would be good if I harmed your little fragile human ears." He said jokingly.

"They aren't that fragile…Geez and I thought you'd have known after a few hundred years."

Never would I have imagined in the last week that I would be sitting in Eric's lap and joking with him. I really didn't want to dwell on that. I cleared my throat.

"So how did you find me?"

"You dropped your phone when you were taken and I found it. I would have been there sooner but I had to take care of Longshadow." I really didn't want to know how he took care of Longshadow.

"But how did you know Longshadow was behind it?"

"I had a hunch, but I had no proof. He had been taking my money too." It was quiet for a moment before I spoke.

"So what happens now?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since I had moved in with Eric and I was still getting used to things. When Eric brought me home that night my mother had broke down and let me go with him; how could she not he had just saved me, though she had conditions.

For one she would have me do schooling online; there is no way in hell that I am dropping out, she had said. There would be no boys in my room; vampire or human, no drugs or alcohol, and I would not be allowed in the bar area of Fangtasia.

My room was in the back of Fangtasia, across from the office and right next door to Pam's; much to her displeasure. The room's walls were painted a light grey, while the furniture and beddings were in different color purples. Eric had to install air conditioning in the back rooms. Apparently, vampires weren't affected by such simple things like the temperature.

No one had tried to take me again, which would have been hard since I was never too far from Eric or Pam. Eric hadn't found anything about my kidnappers, or if he did he didn't tell me. Though I woke up with nightmares now and again, it would seem no lasting damage was done.

I was sitting on my bed reading a book when Pam walked through the door. She waited for me to look up but I didn't, if she had something to say then she could say otherwise I wasn't putting this book down.

"That must be a good to read otherwise why you would ignore me?"

I rolled my eyes and marked my place, setting the book down on my nightstand.

"Yes it's about mutant teenage bird kids who kick werewolves' asses with a talking dog. That grew wings."

"Yes it sounds so interesting." She said dubiously. "Eric wants you in the office."

Wondering why he wanted me, I got up and followed Pam across the hall into the office. Eric sat behind the desk, reclining in his computer chair. Across from him sat a man; a vampire I would guess, he was round in the face and had black hair. He was dressed in a grey suit, showing he was on the pudgier side.

"Evie this is Chow, he's our new bartender. Chow this is Evie, she is not food so don't even thinking about feeding from her." He directed the last of the statement at Chow, his tone brooking no argument, his face as equally hard.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said politely, holding my hand out. He seemed a bit surprised by hand but shook it nonetheless. His skin was cold and dry, a bit surprising, all of the other vampires I had touched; well Eric basically, had the same texture skin as humans just a bit colder. My eyebrows rose questioningly, why was Eric's skin different?

"Can I talk to you privately?" I asked Eric. He nodded and motioned for Pam and Chow to leave. As the door closed behind them, I took the seat Chow had left.

"Can I please get out here?" There was no point in sugar coating it, if Eric said no it wouldn't matter how much begging I did, he wouldn't let me go.

"And do what?" he asked. Well it wasn't the no I was expecting, that gave me a little hope.

"A bookstore maybe? There is one a couple blocks away; it sells paperbacks for a quarter, really good deal." I said excitedly.

"Who will you take with you?" That put a bit of a damper on my mood, I had to bring a bodyguard with me. The prospect of bringing Pam with me made me rethink my decision of going out. I frowned as I remembered bringing Pam to the drugstore with me.

_I quickly walked to the isles I had been looking for, trying to get in and out as fast as possible, this was already humiliating. As I scanned the shelves for the particular thing I was looking for Pam stepped up next to me. Pam chuckled next to me and grabbed something off the shelf, turning it over as she read the back._

"_What do pearls have to do you with you getting your period?" I felt like that twelve-year-old girl getting her first period again, excessively embarrassed to talk about tampons and pads._

"_And what exactly do you do with these." Oh Lord, kill me now, I begged._

"_It's for the…blood." I whispered the last word as a guy around my age walked down the aisle. Why the hell did stores put tampons and condoms in the same isle? He seemed to find it just as awkward, hunching his shoulders forward as he scanned the products._

"_So you shove these up your-"_

"_YES PAM!" I yelled._

"_And some people think drinking blood is gross, that is just plain disgusting."_

"_Well most women would agree with you, though we get over the grossness of it pretty __quick, after a while it's just a pain in the ass… and in the stomach." I said grabbing a box and quickly walking out of the aisle._

"Not Pam." I immediately said. Eric smirked; he seemed to remember the day that Pam came home talking about tampons also.

"Why can't you come?"

"You want me to come to the bookstore with you?" He asked incredulously.

"It's better than Pam."

_A/N: Wow I just keep updating lately huh? So yeah since I've been such a good girl this week you so should leave me a review *wink wink*.So I'm gonna pick off from here in the next chapter, which I am tryping as I post this so yeah REVIEW! Thanks to soon2Bme for BETAing these chapters!_


	12. Chapter 11 The Bookstore

_Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood…or any of the authors or books mentioned in this chapter_

"Alright what about Jane Austin?"

We had arrived at the bookstore almost an hour ago, and I only had three books picked out. It was Eric's fault, he had seen me picking up a Shakespeare book and said asked why I chose such a weak author. I had frozen for about two seconds and then yelled at him, Shakespeare was one of the greatest writers to ever live…EVER live. He then proceeded to tell me that Shakespeare wasn't that great, and he tended to ramble excessively much whenever Eric talked to him. That just started a flood of questions, asking him about my favorite authors that had lived way before I was born.

"She wasn't a feminist, quite the opposite. She didn't have a love life so she lived through her books." He said.

We were sitting in front of one of the bookshelves, proclaiming literature. We weren't the only ones; it seemed to be crowded, there was a lot people sitting on the floor since all of the comfortable chairs were taken. We sat side by side, my shoulders coming up to his ribcage.

"Wow." I said trying to wrap my head around all the new information. I shouldn't have been that surprised, the most talented people were usually crazy.

"So what books do you read?" I asked him. I really didn't see him as a science fiction or fantasy kind of person; he seemed more of a literature or biography type of person,

"I don't have much time to read." He said.

"Well when you do have time, what do you read?" I persisted.

"Why is this relevant?"

"Oh my god!" I started giggling, putting both hands over my mouth. I knew he didn't want to share personal stuff with me, but I couldn't resist poking fun at him.

"Don't tell me you're into the soft core porn novels." He probably didn't them but from his face I knew that he didn't find my teasing funny.

"So what's your favorite? A pirate or the womanizer who changes his ways?" I giggled.

"Alright we're done with this conversation, go pick out your books" He said.

I sighed and got up and started to browse through the books once more. Eric followed behind me, looking over my shoulders at the books I'd selected. I couldn't help but notice every once in a while the lust filled glances that were shot at him from the other women in the store. Eric seemed to be used to the attention, smirking when he realized I noticed them. I scowled at him, what a cocky ass.

"Once you open your mouth and they hear you speak, they won't be throwing those glances at you anymore."

"The women who look at me like that don't care how I talk." Eww that was a mental picture I wanted to purge.

"Excuse me." A busty blonde-haired woman with an obvious fake tan said behind us. I blinked; somewhat startled, I thought only clichés like that existed in movies. She smiled at Eric; showing off bleached teeth, and I instantly hated her.

"Could you reach that for me?" She was pointing up towards the top shelf. Since I was barely five-foot-nothing I assumed she was talking to Eric. He nodded and reached up and grabbed the book, hardly a stretch for him that bastard. He handed her the book, turning back to me. She obviously expected him to start a conversation with her, that much was obvious from her face. She waited for a few seconds then spun on her heel and stalked away.

"I think she was making a pass at you." I said, smiling.

"Yes but I could smell her spray tan, not very pleasant." He said with a smirk.

"You could smell that?" I asked curiously.

"Yes and it smelled like expensive perfume and chemicals." He said, his lip curling up in disgust. I nodded and started to scan the shelves. After a few minutes I turned back to him.

"What do I smell like?" I asked.

"People don't have specific smells, like flowers or anything. It's a combination of what they eat, their soap, and their diet. It combines to make a smell uniquely your own. But you do smell good if that's what you're wondering." He added the last part a little hesitantly, I'm pretty sure he hated giving compliments if there was nothing in it for him.

"Thanks."

As I picked up one book of the shelf I heard Eric snort in disbelief, I turned around and raised my eyebrow questioningly.

"You don't actually read these books do you?" He asked. His face was a cross between disgust and amusement.

"What they don't live up to your high standard?" I asked defensively. I loved these books, they might have been a bit corny, but they were still good reads.

"No, they don't. I find them retarded actually. Let's take the main character for instance; she hates to be seen as weak. Yet she never stands up for herself, she does the stupidest things; like running off to meet a vampire bent on killing her, and she's completely oblivious to the people around her. Oh and don't get me started on the main vampire, really he's so one-dimensional. 'Oh god I'm such a tortured soul…wait I'm a vampire I don't have a soul…but if I did it would be because I don't believe in sex before marriage.'" He said, if he had been human his cheeks would have been red.

"So you've read it then?" I asked him. It was a bit funny to imagine him reading that book, it didn't seem the type he would willingly pick up.

"Pam said it was a funny book." aaah that explained it.

"What about these?" I said holding the book up. He shook his head no and motioned for me to hand it to him, reading the back quickly he shook his head in disbelief.

"A vampire writing a diary? That would be the dumbest thing ever, if anyone got a hold of that diary you would be basically giving yourself a death sentence. It's amazing how many authors exploit us, not to mention the movies."

"What about Fangtasia? It's like a vampire theme park…on acid." I said.

"Yes but the money from Fangtasia goes to us. I don't see any check from the humans who make money off of us." It did make sense, though it was a bit black and white.

After a few minutes an employee came over to us to tell us that they were closing in five minutes, so I grabbed a few more books that caught my eye and paid. Walking back to Fangtasia it was quiet between Eric and I, not awkward, just a comfortable silence.

"I have to leave for a couple days." Eric's voice broke the silence. I turned my head to look at him, but he was facing forward.

"Where do you have to go?" I asked. Would that mean I had to spend the whole time with Pam? I shuddered at the thought.

"It's Sheriff business." Huh?

"You're a Sheriff?" So what he was like vampire law enforcement?

"Yes I am the Sheriff of Area 9." Eric said. He sounded a bit smug when he said that, vaguely I wondered how he became Sheriff. Did his predecessor die or did he mysteriously disappear. I glanced at Eric out the corner of my eye, his wide shoulders look like they could do some pretty bad damage.

"That's cool." I said. He snorted, looking at me strangely.

"What?"

"No one has ever said me being Sheriff is 'cool'." He even made bunny ears when he said cool.

"Well what I am supposed to say?" I asked.

"Well usually when I say I'm the Sheriff that's when people stop talking."

"That must suck, people don't talk to you because of your power, and the people that do talk to you it's because of your power. It must get lonely." I said. It was sad, though I would never tell anyone that. He looked at me strangely for a few seconds.

"Do you trust me?" he asked softly.

"Yes." I said without hesitation. Though he could be a bastard at times he had saved my life and was still protecting.

"Then you're a fool." He said, picking up his pace till I had to run to keep up with him. Nothing else was said till we got back to Fangtasia, and even when we got there he just said to go to my room. I couldn't help but think; as I put my books away, I was getting way to attached to him.

_A/N: I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so instead of doing history homework I typed this up…so yeah here you go. Now I have quite a few people who story alert this and I was wondering what your guys' thoughts on how the story has been going so far. I love it when people review and share their thoughts on the story. So yeah the next chapter will have Jessica in it, which took up like 5,000 words on the chapter that got deleted, which she happens to be really fun to write. I was going to introduce Sookie into the fic but when I did I hated so she went bye bye but she'll be introduced soon hopefully. So thanks to everyone who reviewed, they make me crazy happy. To the people who don't review, it's never too late to start!_


	13. Chapter 12 Jessica

_Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood_

I didn't have good experiences with redheads. On my first day of Kindergarten, Allison Marie ended up cutting a chunk of my hair because I had played with a doll she had seen first. In fourth grade Sarah…something… I can't remember her last name, she ended up beating me in the spelling bee, the spelling bee I had spent three straight weeks preparing for. In sixth grade Thomas Stewart, my first real boyfriend ended up dumping me for Isabel Martinez, Isabel it seemed had something I lacked… B-cup breasts. I was fine with it now, my breasts finally made an appearance at the end of eighth grade and Thomas ended up get crabs, I won on both accounts. So when Eric introduced me to Jessica I immediately knew we weren't going to get along.

"What do you mean she's going to stay with me?" I screeched. Eric's face hardened, my tone of voice obviously not pleasing him. If I had been less pissed of I might have taken it as the warning it was.

"NO! There is no way in HELL I'm going to be staying with her!" Jessica's voice went abnormally shrill, being a vampire had wasn't so bad when throwing a hissy fit.

"Yes you both will. Until Jessica's room is ready, you will be roommates and I don't want to hear another word about it." By the time he got to the end of the sentence his voice was nearly a growl, his eyes daring us to say another word on the matter. My mouth shut with a snap, Jessica seemed to catch the drift also, crossing her arms stiffly and turned to glare at the wall. After a pause, waiting for anymore objections, Eric left the room.

"God I hate my life." Jessica sighed, flopping onto the bed.

"You're dead, you don't have a life." I snapped " and don't think for one minute you get the bed."

"I'm the guest, of course I get the bed." She said sitting up, tucking her legs under her butt.

"No, you're the vampire that goes comatose at dawn. You won't notice if you're on the floor or the bed." She was in my face before I could blink, her fangs out.

"Who do you think is gonna win? The human or the vampire?" It seemed the line in the sand had just been drawn. If she wanted to goad over the fact that she could probably kick my ass with her arms tied behind her back then I certainly wasn't going to fight fair.

* * *

I crossed my arms from where I sat on the floor, the thin sleeping bag doing nothing to comfort me from the floor. Jessica pulled the sheets back and slipped in, giving me a grin before she turned the light off. Muttering under my breath I sank down into the blanket and waited. A few minutes later my alarm went off. Smiling I got up and found my way through the dark, stubbing my shin on the bottom of the bed, and finally managed to get my way to the nightstand. Turning on the light I looked over to Jessica, yep dead to the world just like I thought.

"Who do you think is gonna win? The human or the vampire?" I repeated her words as I pushed her out of the bed, her body hitting the floor with a thump. Smirking I crawled into bed, shivering from the chill her body had left.

_A/N: So in the show the vampire can wake up during the day, while in the books they don't, I obviously followed the books. I don't know if I'm going to continue this story because I just wrote the prologue and didn't actually think I was going to keep going so the story's plot sucks ass. And sorry it's taken a month to get this chapter out. My original was much much longer but for some reason I just can't get retype it…so sorry._


	14. Chapter 14

Hi there everyone...it's been a longtime. I've decided to actually go back and edit Who Knew, it makes me cringe when I went back and read it. I think I'll rewrite it from the first chapter, I didn't really outline it or anything, I just wrote whatever popped into my head at the time and it really bit me in the ass. So hopefully a new and improved chapter or chapters will pop up soon!


End file.
